


Alpha, Beta, and Omega

by Gananimal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories that center around one of the main trio and their love life, set place in the past, present, and future of Attack on Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Each story is it's own one shot 
> 
> Alpha- Loosely takes place in the events of chapter 58 (So that can be considered the present)
> 
> Beta- Takes place in the days of the trio training (Which set the story in the past)
> 
> Omega- Is what happens after they take down the titan (The future) 
> 
> Hopes this clears things up

“FUCK EREN”!

Jean screamed as the short Alpha plunge his length into him once more. They were in missionary position and fucking in some forsaken cabin in the woods and through the moans and screams all Eren could think of was how it got to this point.

………..

He was capture…again however this time he had company Historia. He didn’t know how long they had been in the underground prison but he knew that if he didn’t do something fast they would both die.

He had the mini blades on him but knew that he couldn’t transform, not now, not when he was deep underground. So instead he opted to try to cut the rope with the hidden blade in his palm. It was no good the blade was too small and the rope was too thick. Eren gritted his teeth in frustration as he look on toward Historia who share a similar look.

Time passed and one of the guards took out their pocket watch to check the time.

Suddenly his face change as he walk over to his comrade, they turn their back on them, crouch together, and spoke in soft whispers in an attempted to hide their conversation from the prisoners. Which was stupid since it was a small room and these two obviously did not know the meaning of quite.

“The boss hasn’t come back is yet, he was supposed to arrive an hour ago”!

“What do you think happen should I go out there and investigated”?

“Yeah, probably a good idea, beside these brats isn’t going anywhere”.

The two men nodded in agreement and as the guard was about to leave the room, the door kick opened and slammed in his face knocking him out cold. Both teens signed in relief as they saw Levi in the front door.

The other guard immediately reacted by taking out his gun and was about to shoot but Levi was fast and managed to kick away the gun from him. Soon after Mikasa followed and untied the two.

She gave Eren a big huge before returning back to business “Come on we have to go”!

Without hesitation the two follow the raven hair girl through the hallways and out the door to the back where they meet up with two different carriages.

“Eren, Historia go to the cart with Connie and Sasha in them, Jean and Armin will serve as a distraction”

Without hesitation the two enter the cart and away they went.

………….

Jean was willing to do many things for the benefit of mankind but killing a human was not one of them.

So when Levi told them all to shoot to kill he was hesitant and wary of the command. These were human beings they were dealing with! This wasn’t what he signed up for and he knew he didn’t have it in him to take another life.

So when came the time to shoot he froze he had manage to disarmed a guard and was about to fire but stop. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear that was there and he hesitated for a moment before lowering his weapon. “Go” was his only command as he watched her run off, it probably wasn’t the best decision but they were just like him struggling to survive in this world.

After all they just came for Eren if he could avoid killing someone then why not.

……………

“JEAN”!

Eren shot his head back as he heard Mikasa screams,  he expected there to be commotion from the decode cart but what he didn’t plan  for  to see a shot fire at Jean.

Eren look on helplessly as his mind went crazy…was Jean dead?!

……….

Hours Later

Eren slammed Jean into the trunk of a tree as he growl loudly.

“What the hell were you thinking”! Eren screaming as he tightens his grip on the omega collar.

Jean groaned both in pain and annoyance “What the fuck Yeager, I help rescue you and this is the thanks I get”?

Eren proceed to slam Jean into the tree again and this time he used his alpha voice to forced Jean to obey “Answer the fucking question”!

  
Jean stared at Eren his alpha instincts were taking over and who knew what he would do if pushed over the edge. So Jean decided to answer the question to get this over with.

“She was human Eren I thought…”

“You thought that if you treated her with compassion she wouldn’t pulled the trigger, Jean those people are our enemy, if Armin hadn’t…”

“Yeah I know and look I learned my lesson…the hard way”

The two remain in silence until a snap broke the air; automatically the soldiers ready themselves for a fight but lowered their guard once they saw it was Levi.

“There a cabin not too far from here, go there and get this over with then come back”

“What”?  Is all Jean could say because what the hell did the commander think they were doing?

Suddenly it all clicks as Eren picks up Jean and throws him over his shoulder ignoring the protest coming from the other man as he heads towards the cabin.

At first the blond man struggled trying his best to break free from the alpha grip but it was no use Eren was in heat and  once an alpha become horny no omega alive could stop them from matting.

……………..

Which is what lead to the situation at hand…

Tired of the missionary position Eren grabbed Jean by the waist and lifted him up into a riding position. This prove to be too much for the omega as he immediately grabbed around Eren neck and started to dig his nails into the man.

“Shit!...too much don’t m…MOVE”! However it was too late the smaller male began to move and all Jean could think about was how intense it was and how much he needed this.

Truth be told he had only just figure out he was in love with this bastard when he face that near death experience couple hours back.

………..

The gun was pointed towards him as Jean look on in horror, it was the person he save the one he choose to let go. Fear pour through him as he realize now what a terrible mistake he had made…this was the end, he was going to die!

Suddenly he heard a whole choir of voices shouting his name but there was one in particular that stood out.

Eren’s

That when tears began to swelled up and threaten to leak out no he didn’t want to die not yet there was still so many thing he needed to do and….and if he died then he wouldn’t be able to see Eren anymore.

He wouldn’t be able to get into fights with the bastard, compete with him, or tell him how stupid he was.

He wouldn’t be able to see those green eyes again, that tan skin and his smile….

“NO”! He screamed out as instinct took over he lunge at the woman and took away the rifle from her. He then pointed the weapon at her but once again hesitated….DAMN IT had he learn nothing!

But there was someone who was able to pull the trigger and in a second time brains and blood exploded into his face, he quickly turned to see that it was Armin and the looked on his face was haunting.

……………

That why Jean needed this he would never admit it out loud but he needed someone to hold and comfort him and thank the wall that person was Eren.

He moaned loudly as the length inside of him trust against his walls. For once he was glad that he was as an omega  not only could he self-lubricate but he could also use his own natural fluids to make his mate cock harder and hotter giving him more pleasure that he ever imagine. He was quickly losing his mind then Eren stops…HE STOPS!!! Jean look at the bastard and was about to threaten to kill him but gasp when he look on in horror as Eren was lifting Jean off of his penis “WHAT NO”! He screamed trying desperately to plunge himself back into the man. However he was no match for the alpha as he was lifted all the up to the tip of the penis. Eren gave out a low chuckle then lean forward to give Jean a long and heated kiss causing the omega to practically scream and begged for him to do more.

“Relax horse face, didn’t anyone tell you that patient was a virtue”

“Fuck you Yeager”!!!!

“No, fuck you Jean”

Eren said slutty as he plunge Jean down forcefully back into his cock causing Jean to scream and cum at that same time.

Then for a few moments Jean vision went blank and Eren held him tightly as the boy tried to recover.

Eren smiled at the boy in his arms and realized now why he had been acting so crazy. He was in love with Jean. He hadn’t realize it until he almost lost the man, quietly whisper an “I love you” in Jean ear before biting his neck and claiming him.

Jean groaned in discomfort for a moment but smiled afterwards.

“Love you too you suicidal bastard”.

END


	2. Beta

It was a week before gradation and as for their last test the trainees of the 104 had to survived a week in the woods. Using nothing but the skills that they had learn throughout the past three years. Each team was divided into pairs so as encouraged teamwork and ensured that everyone made it back in one piece. Shamus had told the trainees he had based the pairing on their unique talents and personality. So that how Armin ended up with Annie, however he was a bit more worried about Eren since he was paired up with Jean but Mikasa ensure him that once they were away from Shamus the two were going to switch partners. That was a relief the last thing Armin needed to worry about was those two idiots killing themselves.

……………

Day 1

 

Armin looked at the supplies they were allowed to carry: -3 pieces of fabric, most likely to make a tent, or sleeping bags -1 emergency ration -Rope -Map to their campsite He signed because out of all the trainees he was the most physical incapable and he didn’t want to be a burden to Annie. He looked up at her as usual she seem bored and uninterested but there seem to be something else he couldn’t tell. Suddenly Shamus voice filled the air and order the trainees to move out. “Here we go” Armin said nervously not sure what awaited his future.

…………..

Day 2

 

Armin awoke with aches and pains, by the time the two had made it to their camp site night had fell. It was took dark to do anything even make a fire thankfully the night wasn’t too cold. Annie soon woke up and began to set up camp, being the alpha that she was she started to order Armin to do simple task. Armin sighed it was only the second day and already he was useless. It took an hour for Annie to set everything up. “You know you didn’t have to set up my tent Annie I could have done it myself”. Annie just merely looked at Armin “It’s okay you were going to need help anyways, just stay here while I search for food”. “Um you don’t have too…” “Trust me Armin let me do this, it will be easier for the both of us”. Armin sighed as he watched Annie leave the camp. An hour passed and a disappointed Annie came back holding two small fish. She said nothing as she cooked them Armin on the other hand decided to take his plan into action. “I’ll try this time and don’t worried I’ll be back soon”. Annie of course said nothing as he walked deep into the forest. His prey was rabbit so he decided to leave some of his ration out in a middle of a rope trap he created. Now all he had to do was sit and wait that was what Sasha had told him one time that the key to a good meal was patience. 3 Hours later Armin had patience but this was ridiculous just as he was about to give up a rabbit came out and just like a miracle ended up in the trap. Armin practically raced back to the campsite to show Annie, she was pleasantly surprise. “Good work Armin didn’t think you had it in you”.

…………

Day 5

 

Annie and Armin were getting the hang of living in the wilderness. Armin however couldn’t help wonder why this test needed to be a week long and how Shamus was going to grade them. Nevertheless he carried on and before he knew it the sun was setting so he quickly went out to gather more wood for the fire. As he was picking up sticks he heard some rustling in the bushes. He hesitated for a second and figure that it was a deer unfortunately for him he was dead wrong. Out of the bushes appeared a black bear, Armin froze for a moment confuse as to why the animal would want to attack him he had no food nor did he disturbed it’s territory. Then he saw its eyes they were dilated there was foam coming out of its mouth. “Oh my…it rabid”! Armin started to run but trip over a rock and fell to the ground and look up in horror as the beast was about to strike. Luckily for him Annie came out of nowhere and hit the bear with a log. She turns to Armin and shouted “RUN”!!! He followed the command and when he was in a safe distance turned his head to see how Annie was doing. He could see that she was trying to escape she hit it in the head a few more times for it to go down but it was no use. The beast hit Annie square in the face causing her to fall back she quickly recovered and tried to escape but the bear swatted at her back causing her to fall once more. Armin knew that if he didn’t do anything soon Annie would be dead. He cursed Shamus for not letting them bring a knife on this journey. He quickly looks around to see what he could use as a weapon. There was nothing but rocks. Armin pick up the biggest and sharpest one he could find, he remember from a book he once read that the most vulnerable part of a face was the side of the temple. So he forumaled a plan a stupid one at that he was going to charge at the bear and hit it in the head…with a rock. There was a moment of hesitation until he heard the bear growl once more, it was now or never. “HEY”!!! He screamed directing its attention away from Annie. “Armin are you insane RUN DAMNIT”!!! “COME and GET ME”! It work and the bear began to charge towards Armin and vice versa. When the two forces collide there was an explosion of blood in the air, Annie couldn’t help but scream “ARMIN”!!!! However her fears were short live as Armin stood up the victor of the match.

………………..

Day 7-Final day of the test

 

It was raining so there was no way to go outside, instead Annie and Armin were both stuck inside the tent. It was quite for most of the day until Annie started to speak up. “You know we’re going to graduate soon, what is it you want to do with the rest of your life”? Armin looked at her and gave out a little blush “Believe it or not even though I’m not the most physically capable I want to join the Scouting Legion”. “Why, you’re probably die on the first mission”. “Maybe but I don’t want to say in these wall forever I want to explore and see the outside world”! He then began to tell Annie about all the wonderful things he heard about the outside and for once she looked genuine interest and amuse. Armin tried to hide his blush as she smile, it suited her so well. After that more time passed with the two not speaking and once again it was Annie that broke the silence. “Armin this is going to sound a little weird but since it’s our last night can you embrace me”. Armin eyes became so wide wondering if what Annie said was a joke or the real thing. “W…why I’m just a beta I’m sure there more suitable omegas out there for you”. “But I don’t want them I want you…forget it, it was a stupid idea anyways”. Armin rested his hand on the girl and lean in closer to her so that their lips were nearly touching “Why me”? Annie stared into his beautiful blue eyes and smile “Because you’re so full of life and the bravest man I have ever met”. “Bravest”? “Yeah even though you’re weak you still risk life and limb to follow your dream…to protect those near to you and I want my first to be with a man like that”. That revelation cause Armin to blush like crazy but for once he didn’t think and just acted and soon enough his lips meet with the alpha’s. As they kiss he was beginning to feel hot probably because Annie an alpha which meant she could instantly make a omega or beta fall into heat and as pure and innocent as Armin was he was no expectation. Annie was surprise when she saw how Armin took control of the situation, he quickly unbuckle her belts and practically rip open her top to reveal her creamy breasts. The man then undid her bra and stare in wonder at her haft naked state.

“You know it’s a little embarrassing being the only one exposed how about you take off your top as well”. Automatically Armin obeys and Annie was once more surprise to see how muscular Armin body had become. She had expected for his abdomen to be flat and smooth but no it was chiseled with at least a four pack. She looked up and noticed that his arms were well defined and his face was not only cute but becoming refine as well. She figured that in a couple of years he would lose his curtness and become an extremely handsome man. Couple of years she though once more and a sad image drifted through her mind…would he still be alive? Quickly she shook the thought out of her head and ran a hand down to his pant bucket but Armin stopped her as he began to attack her breast. He started out gently caressing them before peppering them with kisses. That cause Annie to giggle a little before going into an all-out gasp as Armin started to kiss around her neck. He played with her ears and began to whisper dirty words into them as well. “ Look at you moaning like a slut giving away all control to weak beta like me…well scream all you want because for this nigh your all mine to enjoy”. Annie looked at Armin in surprise and tried to suppress a laugh it’s always the innocent looking one who were the crudest. Her thoughts came to a halt when Armin left her body, curiosity she look up seeing what the blonde was going to do next. He unstrapped his belt bucket and releases his strained member. Annie took it as her cue to pleasure Armin however he stopped her and with a blush he pushed her back down. Annie smile her beta needed some attention and she was going to give it to him whether he like it or not. She was the alpha after all better start acting like it. She pushed him on his back and growl a bit as a warning to stay still. She look down at the hardening member and wasn’t Armin just full of surprises the boy member was huge and thick. Well you know what they say about small packages she thought as she began deep throating the blonde. Soon enough the tent was full of sucking sounds and a mixture of loud noises but not from moan. Armin was coaching Annie through the process with lusty encouragements. “That’s right keep going get it nice and wet, that what you want right for me to pound you with this cock make you beg and scream for release” Annie hummed in agreement as she continued to suck but her pace becoming rapid. “Maybe I should ejaculation now and come in that pretty mouth or…” Just then Armin released himself from the alpha mouth and shot his load all over her face. “There we go much better, you look nice with my cum on you” Annie was angry she did not expect to get cum on her it was sticky and kind of gross, however she quickly forgave Armin when he started to lick his seed off of her. He then gave her a kiss and emptied the mixture of cum and salvia into her mouth, she gags a little but he held her steady. It was then that she realized that all of this had been a distraction form the penetration. Armin was quick and in one fell swoop his length was inside her.

Female alphas did have the ability to generator enough lubricant for such purpose regardless of in heat for not. A feat a beta and omega did not process meaning that there was no pain just pleasure for the female. Armin stared at her for a minute before giving her a kiss on each side of her cheek and lifting her up to be in a sitting position. “Are you ready”? “Y…yes” “Alright I guess it’s time to send you to the stars” He began to move causing her to scream, he grab onto her hips forcing them to move, his pace never changing and as he trusted into her he took the opportunity to suck at her nipples. She was reaching her peak so she grabbed at Armin and as she reached climax she bite into his neck. Armin hissed in pain but also pleasure as his release came through. “Atta girl” he praised causing Annie to blush. The two came down from their high and took a moment to look outside, it had stop raining and the night was clear so they could see all the stars. “It’s beautiful” Annie commented and Armin hummed in agreement, the two stayed like that for the rest of the evening naked and looking at the stars enjoying the quire serenity while they still had the chance.

…………………

Armin looked at Annie through the crystal; he had managed to sneak into the unground dungeon. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the woman he fell in love with. “Annie…why”?


	3. Omega

10 years had passed since mankind finally achieved its victory over the Titans. During that time Eren, Armin, and Mikasa set out to explore the world. The saw the great oceans, watch in wonder at the burning waters, and look in awe at the land covered ice as it glistering in the sunlight.

Eventually their exploring died down a bit and the trio decided to settle down near the first ocean they discover.

Mikasa at that time couldn’t help but smile everything was perfect but now she wasn’t so sure every night when she went to bed her heart would ache and anxiety would grow.

It wasn’t until two faithful events came into play that she found out why.

…………………….

Armin and Annie had been married for a year and a haft now and the two happy couple was proud to announce that they were with child. Of course there was a huge celebration and lots of congratulations were given out. During the party Mikasa couldn’t help but smile, it had taken years but she had finally forgiven Annie for all the deeds she did in the past. She figured if Armin could forgive her so could she.

It was nearing the ending of the party and Mikasa gave her final farewells to the blushing couple before parting ways. As she left the house she was going to ask if Eren wanting to walk home with her however she quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He was of course with Jean and they were as happy as ever. She sign as she continued her trek home.

“I guess it’s another night alone” she whispers as the anxiety grew in her heart once more.

The second event occurred at the birth of Annie and Armin child, it was a girl whom they named Abigail.

Mikasa took the baby in her arms and smile as she noticed that the child took after Armin minus the nose of course. The baby was beautiful but the moment was almost ruined with two idiots auguring! Mikasa gave back the baby and headed outside to break up the fight, honestly what did these two see in each other they always bicker and complain about the other.

“They should just break up already” She question loudly before coming to a completely stop.

Her eyes widen in shock as she saw the scene in front of her.

Eren had gotten down on one knee and actually propose to his Jean! She could tell that the taller male was in shock as he didn’t say anything for a full minute.

It wasn’t until Eren bark at Jean to speak that the horse face gentlemen pounce on his lover and saying yes like there was no tomorrow.

A week later they set out to sea for a three month journey, Mikasa normally would have tagged along but it wasn’t her place anymore. Eren had Jean and from the way they acted this trip would probably be more for pleasure than business. Besides she figured that Armin and Annie would need help with the baby anyways.

Oh well if Eren was happy then she was two that all that matter anyways.

Well that what she thought.

………..

The day after

It started out as an ordinary day Mikasa woke up and headed to the bathroom she looked through her medical cabinet and took out a bottle of suppressant she was about to take the pills when it hit her.

She had started taken suppressants when she was 15, a decade had passed since then and…she was still taking them.

She gave out a long hard sigh as she tried not to cry.

She was alone.

Armin and Eren had found their respective others and were moving on with their lives however she was still alone unable to find anyone to satisfied her needs. No that wasn’t completely true she had hope from a very young age that Eren was going to be her mate. When she had found out that he was an alpha she was ecstatic with her being a omega she hope that one day he might finally start to see her in different light, less as a sister and more as a potential lover. However that day never came Eren choose Jean to be his omega and at first she freak out but eventually accepted it. Even to this day she had no clue as to why Eren choose Jean but then again love is stupid as that saying goes.

Tired of drowning herself in self-pity Mikasa put away the pills and left the house.

She headed towards the ocean to clear her lead a little, she closed her eyes and inhale deeply letting the salty air fills her lungs. Until she sense danger and hurl herself out of the way.

She looked to see that a big bag of fish was thrown onto the sand causing Mikasa to be dumbfounded for a second before looking up to see the owner of the bag.

“Sasha”!?

Sasha turned to Mikasa and smiled “Hey there long time no see” her smile still as big as ever.

The two walked along the shore of the beach catching up, unlike Mikasa Sasha decided to stay back at Wall Rose to help get things ready for humanity moved to the outside. It was a long and arduous journey for the citizens it took about three years for everything to settle down.

“Then after that Connie and I went to join the military police, to watch over Historia”

Mikasa could help but noticed the sad smile she wore after mention Connie but chooses to ignore it. “So what brings you all the way out here”?

“Hmm lately I want to get away from it all, so that why I quit the military”

The news shock Mikasa but somehow felt right, she never considered Sasha to be the military type anyways but then again the girl was always full of surprises she did make it into the top 10 and was able to take on a titan with just a bow and arrow so anything was possible with her.

As the walk further down the beach they encounter a shack “Like it” Sasha mused as she entered the building. Mkasa not really sure what to do quickly followed.

“I’m planning on making this my restaurant, you see Mikasa lately I realized that I love cooking as much as I love eating and I figure this would be the perfect place to set up shop”.

Mikasa stare in surprise she would of never have guess Sasha was capable of such goals.   
“Why here” she ask as to continue the conversation.

Sasha look at Mikasa with a simple smile as she set her newly caught fish on the cutting board “That’s simple because this place represents the landmark of mankind freedom and I’m sure with that knowledge it would bring it a lot of customers”.

“Money can’t be the only thing on your mind Sasha”.

“Nope” the brunette quickly said before gesturing Mikasa to sit down as she continued to prepare the meal “I actually want to broaden people perspective of food there so many animal in this world and I bet each one of them taste delicious”!

Mikasa couldn’t help but chuckle at Sasha bluntness but that was Sasha for you. Mikasa was hesitant to say that t the girl hadn’t change in all these years but right now there seem to be a sense of maturity illuminating from her.

“Here you go enjoy”!

Mikasa looked at the dish below her and was impress by how appetizing it looked, she pounder for a moment as she tried to remember the name of the fish she was about to eat.

“It’s octopus” Sasha reply as she ate a large portion of her meal, Mikasa blinked and with some hesitation she eventually took a bite. It was delicious nothing like she ever tasted before and with that she quickly pop another piece in her mouth.

The meal continued on in silence as the two women happily ate.

………….

After that Mikasa and Sasha started to hang out a lot more often.

Sasha would show Mikasa all of her best fishing spots and all the little caves she discovered along the way. Mikasa would take Sasha out on walks through the part of the growing town and explain about what new developments were on their way.

So as time went on Mikasa could feel the anxiety leaving her heart, even if she still had to go home alone she at least had someone to think about.

…………..

Mikasa smile happily not only because Eren was due back in a week time but she had acquired a unique fish for Sasha. She could just imagine the smile the brunette would pull and wonder what dish she would make from it.

She entered into the kitchen and pause in horror as she watched Connie and Sasha kissing!

Mikasa mind went wild she didn’t realize Sasha still had feeling for the man, but how? She hardly ever talked about the midget!

No… that wasn’t true Mikasa slowly realized that every time Sasha would mention him she would quickly change the subject she would talk about something that would make the other girl laugh and smile she would…

She should have known by now that there wasn’t anyone out there for her. She was destined to be alone!

“I’m so sorry” was all she could say before running out of the kitchen.

She ignore the pleads from Sasha to wait and ran even faster when Sasha started to follow her.

Mikasa looked back and saw that Sasha was close on her trail it was to expected Sasha was the fastest of the 104.

So instincts kick in and she started to swim away to a small island not too far from the beach. She hoped that Sasha would get the hint and leave her alone but of course she followed.

As she swam she noticed that her body was feeling fuzzy and weird. She was getting light headed and weak, oh no she was going into heat!

Mikasa panic for trying to remember the last time she took her suppressants.

“Shit” she cursed as she look out to see how far the island was…too far and before she could do anything to help herself a shockwave of heat hit her. Due to her celibacy her heat was more intense that an average omega causing her mind to go blank

………….

She awoke to a pair of hazel eyes and warm lips on her own.

“Sasha”! She screams before the push her back down “Clam yourself Mikasa you almost drown just a second ago”!

Mikasa took a moment to look around her surrounding to see that she was on the small island.

“You save me…thanks”

However she was met with a slap she quickly sat up to look at Sasha with wide eyes.

“Don’t give me that crap; I wouldn’t have to save you if you just stop for a minute to let me explain things”!

“What there to explain, you got back together with Connie congratulations be sure to invited me to the wedding”.

Sasha release a scream causing Mikasa to almost fall over she had never seen the brunette so frustrated “Mikasa I going to need you to stop talking and listen to me”!

“…okay”?

Sasha gave out a loud sigh before bringing her tale “Look me and Connie that’s in the past”

Mikasa was about to say something and Sasha knowing raise her hand to stop her “Look that kiss you saw was out parting kiss, he came back to say what he have to say and that was it”.

“We have become different people now he has his own goals and I have mine”.

“Well that nice and all so I guess we’re done you can go, I’ll be sure to get your some nice meat as an award”.

However Sasha didn’t move and stare into Mikasa with an intense glare.

“You don’t need to offer me meat the meat I want is already right in front of me”

“What do you me…”?

Suddenly a pair of lips were on her and strong arms surrounded her “ _This_ , I know you’re in heat and may I”?

Mikasa smiled and drew the girl in “No need to be polite, dig in”.

………………..

Quickly clothes were discarded and Sasha tackled Mikasa once more to the ground. She wasted no time ravaging the oriental beauty.

She began to play with her nipples suck and biting them while she grope. This attention Mikasa was getting was driving her crazy, she didn’t realize just how loud she could scream. Though she didn’t want to have all the fun and quickly change their positions.

She was on top of Sasha now and quickly began to rub their bodies together it was good but she still needed more. Sasha grabbed ahold of Mikasa and push her down once more “Easy now we got to get a little bit more wet before we try that”.

Mikasa was confuse they were already wet how much more could she get?

Sasha held in her giggle as she went down on Mikasa causing the other women to scream and convulse. Sasha played with the lips before gently biting at the omega clitoris causing Mikasa to have her first official orgasm and Sasha was going to make sure it was one of many.

After licking become redundant Sasha started to use her fingers, Mikasa groan at first it was uncomfortable but since she was in heat her body was opening up a lot more. Soon enough the burn became pleasant and her mind surrender to pleasure.

She scream as she came again but this time more of annoyance than pleasure she wanted Sasha to feel what she was feeling and being the quick study that she was took over and began her assault on Sasha velvet walls.

…………………..

Mikasa felt like she had slept for an eternity when she opened her eyes, but smile in contempt when she realized she wasn’t alone. Sasha lay next to her with a smile on her face. Mikasa look up and saw that the sun was setting she was about to close her eyes when she heard Sasha mumble “I love you”

“Me too” she said not sure if the other was awake or not but she was happy and quickly fell back to sleep.

……………

When Eren and Jean returned home they were bombarded with the smiling faces of their friends.

Eren race to Abigail and smile greatly as he played with the infant and Jean couldn’t help but smile at the scene it was a shame that they were both male but he was sure they would work something out after all with Eren nothing was impossible.

As the two were focus on the baby a familiar voice filled the air causing Jean and Eren to look up.

“Sasha”!?

“Hey there guys long time no see, how’s the happy couple doing”?

However what surprise them even more was Mikasa was in tow with her…holding hands and smiling.

“Something you two like to explain”?

Mikasa and Sasha both laugh.

Mikasa then gestured to Eren and Jean to follow “Sure but not before you try some of Sasha cooking it’s the best in town you know”.

That night the group ate, laugh, and told stories about their adventures and at the end of the day when everyone left Mikasa smile knowing that she wasn’t going home alone because right next to her cleaning up was Sasha.

She smile and gave her beloved a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, got bored and decided to write porn.
> 
> As usually comments are always appreciate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
